The Mark of Athena
by The Demigod Wizard
Summary: Guess what! Annabeth and Percy are together again, but a love triangle is stuck between Reyna, Piper, and Jason! And, oh, Hera cheated on Zeuss with Jason of the Argonauts, and their daughter is best friends with Thalia! And the Mark of Athena is deadly-


**Chapter 1: Annabeth**

_Thunk. _Annabeth Chase's eyes sprang open as she tucked a stray golden lock behind one ear. She yawned. "Wha-where are we?" Jason Grace grinned, and his eyes shone with excitement. "We're back home-er, my home. I mean, my old home. Camp Jupiter." Annabeth dropped her jaw. "The boat got here _that_ fast?" Jason laughed. "With Leo as the captain, what do you expect?" Leo flashed a huge smile. "I am pretty awesome, aren't I?" Piper rolled her eyes. "Maybe we should stop reminding him of that." Jason chuckled. "Piper, you're a genius," he joked, resulting in Piper blushing. After all, Piper and Jason had an awkward relationship. Jason wasn't from Camp Half-blood, but the mist had manipulated Piper and Leo's memories, making them think that Piper was Jason's girlfriend, and Leo was Jason's best friend, when the two had never even met Jason before.

Months ago, Jason had been taken from the Roman camp, and switched with one of the Camp Half-blood campers, because of Hera. Actually, Jason had been switched with Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend. She knew that he and Jason had both lost their memories, but she was still secretly hoping that he remembered her. He was actually at Camp Jupiter, and she was dying to see him. "Let's get out of this flying boat, and let's meet some Romans!" Annabeth sounded way more confident than she actually felt. Piper saw the nervous look on her face, and she pulled her aside. "Hey, are you okay, Annabeth? He'll remember you. You guys are a couple." She faltered on the last part, and Annabeth knew that she was thinking about Jason. "Look, Pipes, Jason likes you way more than any of the girls at Camp Jupiter." Piper took a deep breath. "Well, I guess we're about to find out."

The boat parked, and the Camp Half-blood campers began filing out slowly. Annabeth noticed one figure leading the pack of campers. He was flanked on one side by a girl that looked about thirteen, with honey-cinnamon-colored hair. To his left was a buff guy with a crew cut. Suddenly, Annabeth realized that the boy in the middle was- "Percy?" Percy's eyes widened. "Annabeth." His face lit up, and he sprinted forward, giving Annabeth a huge hug. "I've missed you," Annabeth whispered. "I've missed you, too, Annabeth," he replied. "Do you think that the other gods would notice if we beat up Hera?" Annabeth threw back her head and laughed. "Probably, but I wouldn't mind trying."

The two campers that were standing with Percy grinned, and the buff boy called out, "Sheesh, Percy's missed you _so much_!" The girl beside him laughed and grabbed his hand. "Frank, don't embarrass them!" She looked over at Annabeth with a sweet smile. "Hi, there. I'm Hazel." Annabeth grinned back at her. "I'm Annabeth." Suddenly, Hazel's face lit up. "JASON!" She ran up to Jason, tackling him in a brotherly fashion. "Don't you EVER leave again!" Jason grinned at her, and he looked at Piper. "This is Piper." Hazel smiled and gestured towards Frank. "This is-"

"JASON? JASON GRACE?" A tall girl with long, jet-black hair, and intense brown eyes arrived, hurrying over to Jason. Jason blushed. "Reyna?" Piper's face fell, and her huge blue/brown/hazel/green eyes started to tear up. "Um… I should get back to the ship." Piper ran off. "Piper! Wait! Piper!" Jason looked torn for a second, not sure what to do. He slowly peeked at Reyna. "It's good to see you again." Then, he ran after Piper. Reyna glanced at Annabeth, utterly confused. "Are they-?" Annabeth shook her head. "They're not a couple, but the mist tricked Piper into thinking that she had known Jason before, and it made her believe-" Leo hopped out of the boat in an elfish manner. "Guys, you forgot me!" Hazel looked like she might faint. "Sammy? Sammy Valdez?" Leo cocked his head to the side, and then he shook it. "Uh, no. That was my Grandpa's name. Er, before he…uh…yeah." He frowned. "But who you, and why are you talking about my deceased grandfather?" Hazel shuddered. "I-uh, it's a long story." She looked at Frank, and he shrugged. "It would probably be good for the kid to know." Hazel took a deep breath. "Later." Annabeth tugged on Percy's hand. "Want to go for a walk? I have so much to tell you!"

**Chapter 2: Reyna**

Reyna remembered her last day with Jason, before Juno had sent him to the other camp. All of the campers were laughing and smiling, and they'd all just eaten dinner. She'd been sitting by the lake with Jason, when he'd said that he wanted to tell her something. Reyna remembered as he pulled a picture out of his pocket. There was a baby and little girl, and the girl had long, black hair, and big blue eyes. She was holding her baby brother in her arms, and they were both laughing. Jason had pointed at the blond-haired baby. "That's me," he'd said, "And the girl is my sister. I don't know where she is, but…." He had faltered. Reyna had reached over and squeezed his hand. "We'll find her," she'd whispered. Jason had given her a soft smile, then he'd leaned forward, and Reyna was almost positive that he was going to kiss her, but cries rang out, exclaiming that monsters were coming by, and they both had left to defend the camp.

Reyna thought of that moment as she sat on her bed, gazing at the ceiling above her and drifting off to sleep. _Knock, knock. _"Come in," Reyna called out, swinging her legs over the side of her bed. She smiled when she noticed that Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth, was the person at the door. "Hey, Reyna." Annabeth's eyes were filled with concern. "Are you alright?" Reyna shrugged, and then she looked over at Annabeth. "I suppose. Jason and I- we could have been something, if it weren't for Juno." She shook her head. "He sure seems happy with that Piper, though." Annabeth frowned. "Well, they went on a whole quest together." Annabeth looked at Reyna, as though she was just seeing her for the first time. "Wait- I know you. You were-" "On Circe's island," Reyna replied, recalling how Annabeth and Percy had destroyed her home. "I'm so sorry," Annabeth whispered. "You know, I can sort of relate to how you feel. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if Percy…well..Yeah." Reyna knew what she meant. She was so confused. _Knock, knock. _"Reyna?" Reyna turned toward the door. "Yes?" Hazel slowly came in. "It's Jason. He's…. Well, he's different." Reyna nodded solemnly. "Yes. I know." "And, Reyna?" Reyna glanced over at Hazel. "For what it's worth," she began, "I think that you and Jason would make a cute couple." Hazel gave a soft smile, and she left the cabin. "Well, I have to go send an Iris Message to Chiron," Annabeth said softly. "Good bye, Reyna." Reyna sat in the cabin, alone at last. And she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Reyna dreamt that she was in a silver tank top and combat boots, with her hair pulled back in a braid. She was following several other girls, all dressed in the same way, except for one of them, a girl with short, spiky hair, who had a silvery braided head-piece, like a crown, in her hair. "Hurry," Crown-girl said. "We need to get reinforcements to California, to help my brother." "But, Captain Thalia," replied a girl with long, red hair, "We are so far away." Thalia shook her head. "Not that far, Annalicia." Annalicia cocked her head. "We are there, already?" Thalia nodded. "Nearly." With that, Reyna's dream went away, and she felt someone shaking her shoulder. "Hmm?" "Reyna." It was Gwen. "Dianna's Hunters are here." Reyna yawned. "Tell them I will be with them immediately."

**Chapter 3: Annalicia**

Annalicia watched as the campers came to greet them. After sleeping in an enchanted tree that had kept her immortal for centuries, any sign of human movement made her jump. To protect her, her mother, the goddess, Hera, had hidden her in the tree for centuries. Her father, Jason of the Argonauts, knew that Zeus would try to kill Annalicia if he found out about her, so she was kept hidden for centuries. The hunters had come across her tree about two weeks ago, and she had decided to join them and become a hunter. Artemis' lieutenant, Thalia, was far braver than Annalicia ever thought that she would be.

"Liss," Thalia whispered, "This is my brother, Jason." Annalicia looked over at Thalia's brother, and she decided that he was the best-looking guy that she'd ever seen. He even made her question her maidenhood. "Oh! Uh, hi! Um… My dad's name is Jason, too! Er… was..." Annalicia knew that Thalia could tell that she was uncomfortable. "Oh, I'm sorry, Liss," Thalia whispered.

Annalicia knew that her father had been made immortal by her mother, but she was not supposed to let anyone know-well, except for Thalia, who was like a sister to her. Jason quickly changed the subject. "Oh, cool. Was he named after Jason of the Argonauts, too?" _Well, he is Jason of the Argonauts, _Annalicia thought, but she decided not to mention that. "Um, kind of…" "THALIA!" A girl with honey-blond hair ran over, followed by a boy with jet-black hair, who was holding Honey-blonde's hand. "ANNABETH! PERCY!" Thalia tackled the couple. "Percy, you're back!" An owl flew overhead, an olive-branch clasped in its beak. Annabeth paled. "Is-is that-from the prophecy-? NO!" And she fainted. "What happened!" Percy asked. "Is she okay?" Thalia's face turned stoney. "It's from an ancient prophecy. It's the mark of Athena. And, the mark of Athena means-" "That a child of Athena is destined to die," Annalicia finished.


End file.
